As Obedient as a Cat
by xonceinadream
Summary: [TFA-Kink Fill] Rey's amazed that she's secretly married to one of the Resistance's biggest enemies and everybody is simply worried because they weren't invited to the wedding.


**Written for a prompt on tfa-kink on dreamwidth.**

* * *

The ground shakes beneath her as she runs and she tightens her hold on Finn's hand, refusing to be parted from the other boy. The Millennium Falcon is waiting, close enough for them to get to before the planet blows up as long as there are no obstacles. They should've known that this was a trap. They should've known that Snoke wouldn't have let them learn his location so easily. But the Resistance had come with the intent of battle and Snoke had proved that he was more than prepared.

Snoke had let them land, had let them think they had a chance, had waited until they were face to face before they'd realized. Snoke was only there in projection and the planet was set to burn. Rey can't forget the way that it had felt to be face to face with Kylo that way. Snoke had towered above them in the projection, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Make sure they're still here when the planet is gone, Kylo," Snoke had said in an echoing voice and then he had flickered out.

Finn had tensed immediately, reaching to pull out his blaster but Rey had stilled him with a hand on his arm. There was something about the way that Kylo stood, so unsure. When they battled, he stood strong, back straight with the knowledge that they were enemies on the ground. In this situation, though, he stood almost curved, looking like he didn't want to even pull out his lightsaber. It was a testament to how well she knows him that enabled her to see all of this even with his mask on.

"Rey, we have to-" Finn started, looking over at her, fiercely protective as always. It warmed her to know that she could consider Finn one of her closest friends, something she had never had before.

"Run. You have to run," Kylo interrupted, sounding like he was speaking through clenched teeth and both turned to look at him. "Snoke has the planet set to blow up. You've got to get out of here."

Rey's eyes had widened, swallowing hard and she had shaken her head. "What are you talking about? We know that-"

Kylo took a few steps forward, prompting Finn to again reach for his blaster and Rey to stop him. "For once just shut your mouth and listen to me. In about two minutes, there are going to be various explosions going off. I'm set to be picked up in 15. You have to get out of here, Rey. Now."

At her side, Finn looked confused between the two of them, obviously prepared to argue. Rey hadn't wanted to argue, had known better than that. She'd had a million things to say to Kylo, had wanted to make sure that he really would be getting off the planet but she knew better than to question that. He wasn't quite willing to lose his life like that, she knew. Instead, she'd reached out to grab Finn's hand, one of very few times she'd initiated the hand-holding that they'd come to be known for, and had turned to run.

True to Kylo's word, the explosions had started not long after. Rey simply tugs on Finn to get him to run faster, knowing that they can't stop if they want to get back to the ship, listening as Finn speaks over their comlinks to let everybody else know it's a trap as well.

"I don't understand why he's helping us! What if this is another part of the trap?" Finn yells when he's repeated it over the line enough that he can't repeat it anymore.

Rey shakes her head, panting now even with everything she's done over the past year and a half since she had first met Finn. The air is getting thicker with smoke, hard to breathe and it's hard to run with the smoke in her lungs. "It's not. Just trust me. Now hurry. It's not much further and Poe is waiting for us."

It's the mention of Finn's lover's name that shuts him up and propels him forward along with Rey. They're going to make it, Rey thinks, as they round another corner. They're going to- Rey freezes in her tracks as she glances through one of the open doorways in the corridor they're running down, her arm being pulled hard as Finn doesn't stop, still holding onto her.

"What are you doing?!" Finn yells, moving back with her but Rey can't speak, too horrified by the vision in front of her to do more than stare for a moment. And then her eyes flash, anger filling her being as she rushes into the room.

Kylo lays on the floor, mask a few inches away and a large gash on his side from a weapon that Rey can't pinpoint. He's groaning under his breath, his eyes closed tightly and his tightly clenched fists pressed to the wound under his ribs. When he hears the rushing of footsteps, his eyes snap open and he opens his hand, reaching out towards his lightsaber, which gives a feeble roll in his direction.

"What happened?" Rey asks, urgency in her voice as she drops to her knees next to the man, ignoring Finn's surprised spluttering behind her.

"What are you still doing here?" Kylo snaps angrily, attempting to sit up and to push away Rey's hands as she tries to tear his robes away so that she can see his injury. Rey is persistent and much stronger than the obviously injured man and she wins easily, the blood draining from her face as she sees just how bad that it is. Much worse than when they'd first met in the forest, she knows. Much worse than she's ever seen him injured. "Rey, get out of here, damn it. The planet is going to blow up and you've got to-"

"I've got to what? Just abandon you?" Rey responds, just as angry as she glances up at Finn, one arm sliding underneath Kylo's shoulder. "Help me carry him to the Falcon."

Finn's eyes widen as both men look at her. "What?" Finn asks, looking over at Kylo and shaking his head. "No way. Come on, Rey, we've got to get out of here. Just leave him."

Trying to get out of Rey's hold, Kylo hisses in pain as Rey just hangs on tighter. "For once I agree with the traitor. Rey," Kylo looks up at Rey, stilling her with a hand on her cheek so that he can look into her eyes. She can see a wave of emotions in his, pain from his injury but a sadness there as well. "Please. Please get out of here."

Rey's determination wavers for just a moment, wanting to see the sadness leave his eyes but then her resolve hardens. "I'm not leaving without you so Finn get over here and help me or we all blow up! I'll explain later!"

"Damn it," Finn mutters under his breath, pulling his comlink up to his lips and muttering into it.

Rey glances down at Kylo, reaching up to push some hair off his forehead and trying not to let him see the pain in her own eyes. She knows that this is the right choice. She could never live with herself if she just left him. When Finn joins her, she looks up, huffing a bit as they both attempt to help a man a good half a foot taller than the taller of the two.

Their attempt seems to just cause Kylo more pain than anything, judging by his grunts and hisses. "I'm sorry. We're trying," Rey says in a low voice, using all of her physical and as much power of the Force that she can spare her concentration on. She's done physical training with Luke but having to help carry a man so much bigger than her, one who's nearly a dead weight due to an injury is stretching it even for her.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here," Finn says, anger finally starting to enter his voice as the three begin moving unsteadily for the door.

For his part, Kylo makes an effort, trying to hold himself but it's no real help. He's too weak and when he tries, the three end up stumbling. Rey forces them to get up each time, her concentration with the Force flickering each time, and she has to breathe, to focus and not let the panic set in. They're too far away and with each passing second, she knows they get closer to the planet blowing up and them going with it. The smoke fills the corridors, making it harder to see, to breathe and Rey is starting to feel hope fading as much as she tries not to let it.

Rey glances up when she hears Finn's name being called, breathing a sigh of relief when she sees Poe running towards them, a look of fury on his face barely visible through the thick air. At her side, Kylo stiffens, his hands fumbling with his robes before obviously realizing that his lightsaber is still in the room behind them. Judging by the tension in his body, Kylo considers crawling back to get it.

"What the hell? Rey, I swear, you are just- Move!" Poe snaps, pushing her out of the way so that he can take her place lifting Kylo up. Rey wants to argue about how just because she's a female doesn't make her weaker but Poe hasn't lugged the man halfway down a corridor already. This way they can use their strength and she can focus on keeping him as light as possible with the use of the Force. "We're talking about this later."

"Talk to her like that and I'm going to cut your throat. I don't care if my lightsaber isn't with me," Kylo says, sounding more tired than truly angry and concern fills Rey at how he seems to be slumping with every hurried step that they take towards the Falcon.

Poe turns to give Kylo a disgusted glare. "Look, I'm carrying you to the Falcon, aren't I, buddy? Besides, I'm not the one that tries to kill her on a regular basis so I suggest that you mind your own business. Why she's bothering to save your sorry-"

Knowing that even with Kylo injured, this could get out of hand, Rey glares at her friend. "Poe, can we concentrate? We only have a few minutes to get off this blasted rock."

Poe looks over at her and then back at Kylo, who's staring resolutely forward. "Fine. Chewbacca already has the Falcon ready to go. You're lucky that I was still around when you asked for me, Finn. Chewie didn't have his link on," Poe says, all of them trying to walk faster.

"It's too bad that you didn't leave me for dead since Chewbacca will probably kill me on sight anyway," Kylo says, mostly in Rey's direction although his head is hanging in front of him now, the effort to lift it obviously too much for him.

"Yeah, too bad," Poe snaps under his breath, ignoring the dark look that Rey shoots him.

The girl breathes a sigh of relief as they finally enter the hangar where the Falcon and Chewbacca are waiting. Contrary to Kylo's words, Chewie runs forward, grabbing Kylo out of Poe and Finn's hold with ease, although perhaps not with as much gentleness as he might've shown the others.

Rey frowns when Chewbacca tells her and Poe to pilot off the planet quickly, that he'll make sure that Kylo is alright. She only relents when he tells her that she can trust him, knowing that she can. She doesn't hesitate, simply stroking Kylo's cheek once and then running with Poe to the pilot seat. It's become like a home to her in the last year. The time that she's not spent training with Luke has been spent in the Falcon with Chewbacca a lot of the time. It's not the most inconspicuous piece of transportation but she feels it like it's in her blood.

With Poe and Rey as pilots, they're off the rock and clear in time that they barely get hit with debris, although there's no time to talk in between their concentration. As soon as she's able, Rey gets them onto autopilot and nearly runs towards the back.

Chewbacca hasn't gotten Kylo very far although he's managed to get his robes off of him enough to expose the gash in his side and has him bandaged up. Finn sits across from them, watching with brooding eyes and crossed arms over his chest. Kylo's eyes are closed when Rey approaches but they open again at the sound of her footsteps.

"How is he? Should we make an emergency landing or will he make it to Dantooine?" Rey asks, trying to appear business-like when all she wants to do is fuss over Kylo to make sure that he's okay.

"Dantooine?" Kylo asks, lifting up his head half an inch only to let it fall back down against the bed.

Rey nods, looking at him with eyes much softer than the ones she'd looked at Chewbacca with. "Yes. Your mother didn't think that anybody would search considering there was already an abandoned Rebel base there."

"Always was a smart woman," Kylo mutters as he closes his eyes again, wincing as he tries to shift to make himself more comfortable, the movement pulling at the bandages already glued to his chest by the blood.

Chewbacca growls at him to quit moving as Poe comes out to join them, going to sit down next to Finn and pulling the other man's hand into his lap. Rey breathes a sigh of relief when Chewbacca confirms that Kylo's going to be okay until then and then tentatively turns to her friends, knowing they deserve an explanation. She also knows they deserve so much more than that considering they both almost died to get Kylo off that planet.

"So why'd you take such a risk for our enemy, Rey? Was it really just in honor of General Organa?" Poe asks and Rey can hear the thinly veiled accusation in his voice. There's no real anger in it but Rey doesn't want to know how they're going to react to the truth.

The men around her are all silent as she stands, biting her lip before she steps towards Kylo. She's not sure whether she hopes to protect him or gain his protection as she approaches. He seems to read her mind, his hand lifting shakily to take hers and he tangles their fingers together as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

"We… Four months ago we…" Rey cuts herself off, emotion filling her. What if they hate her? What if they never want to speak to her again? She wouldn't blame them considering what Kylo has done to them and that she lied. But they're the closest friends that she has and sometimes she considers them the brothers that she's never had. And Chewbacca, who she's grown so close to as they fly together, the one she always feels she can tell everything except about this.

Kylo coughs from where he's lying on the bed, wincing as he tries to sit up and Rey immediately bends down to stop him from hurting himself. "Stop. Rey, stop. You obviously can't tell them. You shouldn't have to so I'll-"

Rey shakes her head, trying in vain this time to get him to lay back down. She has to give up, knowing that her trying to force him down will only hurt him worse. Instead, because she knows that her friends deserve to hear it from her, she turns back to them. "We got married. Four months ago. I'm sorry that I didn't-"

"What?" Finn explodes, standing up and looking more menacing than Rey has ever seen him. The darkness on his face surprises Rey and she holds up her hands, trying to placate him as Kylo struggles to get himself into a more defensive position. Even with how angry that Finn is, Rey doesn't fear him and she simultaneously tries to give Finn her attention and still Kylo. "You're married? What did he do, Rey? How did that bastard force you into this?"

For a moment, Rey is shocked by the words. She'd expected him to feel betrayed, angered at her for marrying Kylo. But to imagine that he forced her? She can vaguely hear Chewbacca's angry growling and Poe telling Finn to calm down but her attention is on Finn. "You think that he _forced_ me to marry him? You think that I could be forced into not only marrying him but continuing to fight him for freedom after our marriage and then save him when he's going to die?"

Some of the anger leaves Finn's face at those logical points but Rey doesn't stop. "I love him. I know that it wasn't ideal but we… we couldn't help it. There was something there and it evolved and we fell in love and we got married. We knew that on the battlefield we'd both do what we had to do for our cause but I couldn't just leave him to die, Finn. You have to understand that. This was all me, though. Or more accurately, us."

Kylo lets out a shaky laugh, interrupted by a low moan of pain over the jolting in his ribs. His hand squeezes hers gently and she glances down at him. "As if I could force you to do anything. You're as obedient as a cat."

"Hush, you," Rey responds with a fond smile before turning her attention back to Finn, looking properly cowed.

At his side, Poe looks at the two of them, at the look on Kylo's face as he stares up at her and the difference between Rey looking at Kylo and then back at Finn. He doesn't understand it but hey, he had never meant to fall in love with an ex-stormtrooper himself so he probably isn't the best person to judge. "Finn just wants you to be happy, Rey. You know that."

Rey nods immediately, her face softening a touch as she smiles at Finn. "I know. And I thank you so much. You know that I'm thankful you all care," she says, glancing over at Chewbacca as well who gives her a hint of a smile. "But this was my choice. He didn't force me and I didn't force him. Now, while I will agree to an in-depth discussion later, I'd really like for my husband to rest."

It's the first time that she's called him her husband to anybody besides him and she can hear Kylo's indrawn breath at the word. Even in the midst of this confusion, it still fills her with a sense of joy and pride. This man is the one she loves, he's her husband. They belong to each other in a way that she's always wanted to be with somebody. And now she can finally tell Leia that she's her daughter-in-law.

The look on Finn's face is rather sour but he nods and the three take their leave. Finn gives Rey a hug on the way out, Poe gives her a playful salute and Chewbacca gives them both hugs before they're left mercifully alone. Rey collapses next to Kylo on the small cot, laying on her side and resting her arm gently across his hip.

The man doesn't move from where he's lying on the cot, breathing slowly and deeply. "Chewbacca's still very, very mad at me," he mumbles after a few moments, when Rey has just closed her eyes.

Rey's eyes snap open at that, a frown appearing on her face as she wonders why he'd said that. Had the Wookie done something to indicate it? Of course, he hadn't been quite gentle but other than that had he hurt Kylo? "Why?" she asks suspiciously, her hand smoothing up his uninjured rib as if to find other damages.

"He could've put me in the cryogenic chamber to hold me over until we got to Dantooine. Instead, he's leaving me here to suffer," Kylo responds quietly, wincing as Rey hits a spot on his body that's obviously tender.

The woman knows that eventually she's going to ask what they all did to him and who did it but for now, she simply looks at him. "Are you okay? Should I have him take you there?"

Kylo shakes his head, his movements clumsy but determined as he wraps his arm around her as well. "Absolutely not. I'm content right now."

"Me too," Rey whispers, her eyes closing again as she presses as close as she dares without hurting him. It occurs to her that this is something they can do now that everybody knows they're married, that this could be something she wakes up to every morning. She can't even let herself think of something that's been so far out of reach for so long, and so she lets herself drift instead.

When she wakes up, she realizes that she's not on the Millennium Falcon anymore and she jerks awake, startling Finn who's sitting at her bedside. "It's fine. You're fine. You were exhausted from staying up all night discussing tactics with General Organa and so I carried you to base," Finn says, smiling slightly at her. The lack of warmth in his smile bothers her but, as she thinks things through, she realizes that she has bigger concerns.

"What about Kylo? Is he okay? Is he-"

Finn lifts up a hand to stop her as she sits up, rubbing her eyes with her fists and trying to focus to sense him. "He's fine. Really, Rey. He was taken to medbay and they're patching him up just fine. His mother's already been notified so she can see him."

That sounds like something Rey doesn't not want to be there for, no matter how much she wants to see Kylo but it won't stop her. "I see. And has anybody told her… what I told you on the ship?"

"Unless he has then no. None of us have. We figured that it was something that you deserved to share at your own pace," Finn says and Rey can hear it now, that hurt in his tone. Now that it's just the two of them, without Kylo for Rey to worry about or Poe to calm Finn down. He looks at her with eyes that know her better than nearly anybody in the galaxy. "I can't believe that you didn't tell us, Rey, that you didn't tell me. I had no idea that you two even… met off the battlefield."

The spark of shame threatens to engulf Rey as she thinks about how right that he is. She wasn't fair to him, or to any of her friends. "What would you have done if I told you, though? Our marriage was just for us. We knew that if it came down to it then we would try to kill each other on the battlefield and we did try many times. You wouldn't have understood."

"You should've tried. You have friends now, Rey. People who love you and I'm not just talking about the one who's tried to kill you so many times," Finn says, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "I'm not here to fight with you. I just want you to know that you're my best friend, the first friend that I really had. I love Poe but you're something different. I thought you felt that way about me too."

That guilt is really overwhelming Rey now and she purses her lips, looking down at her lap. "I can only say that I'm sorry, Finn. I just couldn't tell you. You are my best friend. Try to imagine how I felt. Try to imagine having to hide how you feel about Poe while being separated, worrying so much about him, knowing that you're on opposite sides of a war and that you might never see him again. I was scared."

Finn reaches out to take her hand, prompting her to look up at him and she tries to keep the tears from showing in her eyes. While people like General Organa have proven that tears don't mean weakness she thought it for so long that it's hard to think differently. "You shouldn't have gone through it alone. No more hiding things like this okay?"

Rey nods, swallowing hard and squeezing his hand. "I promise. Finn, really. I don't see me really hiding things much now anyway. That was my only secret."

The other boy nods and the two sit in silence for a few moments before Finn's lips twitch. "I suppose that you want to go see him?"

"A lot. But I want to make sure that we're okay first," Rey says honestly. Kylo is in good hands right now. More important at the moment is her and Finn.

Finn nods, letting go of her hand and standing up. "We're fine. Of course we're fine. Now go. He's in the second room in the medbay. I'm sure if he's awake then he's waiting for you."

Rey is thankful for Finn's effort, knowing how hard that it probably is for the other and she surges up, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Finn was the first person who had ever hugged her and while her heart completely belongs to Kylo, she's forever comforted being in Finn's hold. "Thank you," she whispers before pulling back. He simply nods as she heads out of the room.

The door to the room that Finn told her that Kylo was in is open and Rey hesitates in the doorway when she sees that Kylo isn't alone in the room. He looks like he'd much rather be, a pained expression on his face as his mother stands at his bedside and speaks to him. Rey bites her lip, only taking a few steps inside as she wonders whether she can come back later.

Before she can make the choice, Kylo looks up, his eyes meeting hers and a relieved expression crossing his face. The change makes Leia glance over at her, something unreadable on her own face. "Rey. My son was just telling me that you're the one who was instrumental in saving him."

Rey can only nod since it's true, clearing her throat as she enters the room fully, going to stand on the other side of the bed from Leia. "He warned us that the planet was a trap. There was no way that I could just leave him." She isn't sure how they're going to approach this. Their marriage can't remain a secret, not now that Chewbacca and Poe and Finn know but that doesn't mean they have to tell Leia right away. Kylo obviously doesn't feel the same way, his hand reaching up to slide through Rey's, looking at her pointedly.

Leia lets out a small breath, looking down at their connected hands. "Oh," she breathes and Rey tries not to imagine the worst case scenario. "You two are… together. That's unexpected."

"It's not like we really chose it," Kylo says from his spot on the bed and Rey nods in agreement, trying to figure out what Leia is feeling but the older woman is gifted at keeping her emotions in check. "Rey was just… the light that I kept trying to run from. But I couldn't run from her."

Even in this stressful moment, that statement isn't lost on Rey and she looks down at her husband, her hold on his hand tightening. It seems to have an effect on Leia as well and she smiles at the both of them. "That's very sweet. And… while you've committed crimes that you'll have to take responsibility for, I'm very proud of you for embracing the light. I'm happy for you both, that you were able to find happiness. It's so important, even in a time like this."

Rey breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that Leia isn't going to yell, to rage or to be too upset at them. "Thank you. And we're both so sorry we didn't tell you. You were the one that we both felt so guilty about hiding it from," Rey says truthfully, looking at her husband and remembering the hidden moments they were able to spend together. Kylo had been bittersweet at their wedding, thinking about his mother, and his father. "Especially after the wedding, Kylo-"

"Wedding? Leia interrupts, looking between the two of them with a much more pained look now.

Kylo flushes as Rey winces, realizing that perhaps that's not the best way that she should've told the other woman. It isn't the fairest way to tell Leia that her only son got married without her. This time Rey stays silent, letting Kylo explain this. Obviously she just got them into more trouble and the man sighs.

"We wanted to confirm our belonging to each other. Rey's never had a family before. Even if we couldn't tell anybody, it meant a lot to her," Kylo says, laying it on thick enough that Rey has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. That had been part of why they got married of course but Rey had also teased Kylo one night about how Anakin had gotten married secretly and such a devoted follower of him should follow his path. And that's the path they had followed.

Obviously Kylo still knows his mother well because Rey has never seen the look on Leia's face before. The normally sweet but stern general is looking at her as if she's going to cry. "And you two got married alone? Was there even anybody there at the wedding? Where did you have it?"

Rey sees on Kylo's face what he's thinking as well as if she could read his mind. _There. I calmed her down. Your turn again._ "We went to Naboo. Varykino. Where-"

"Anakin and Padmé eloped. I should've known," Leia says with a shake of her head and she pulls a chair closer to the bed so she can sit down on it. Rey remains standing, knowing she's too jumpy to sit right now, although she wonders whether she should be standing when the general is sitting. What is the protocol for this? "I'm disappointed in you, Kylo."

Kylo frowns, looking at Rey and then back at Leia. "You're disappointed that I got married to Rey? Because-"

Again Leia interrupts, though, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh, no. If I was going to be disappointed in anybody, it would be in Rey for marrying somebody on the wrong side of the war. I'm disappointed that you didn't even think of having me come to your wedding. I was always going to be your secret witness when you married at Varykino. Don't you remember when your father and I took you there to visit? You promised me that if you got married there that you'd let me come."

A blush slides up Kylo's cheek as Rey can't help but let out a soft giggle, thinking of a young Kylo Ren, Ben Solo then, standing where they stood when he got married, promising his mother that if he eloped then his mother could come. It does make her sad that they hadn't invited Leia although she knows why they couldn't. "Well, a lot has changed, hasn't it?" Kylo asks, sounding grumpy.

"That shouldn't have. Your wedding is something special and I wish that you would've let me be a part of it." Leia shakes her head, looking at a spot on the wall past Rey and Kylo and, while Kylo looks unmoved for the most part, Rey feels so guilty she could expire on the spot. She's just thankful for Kylo's hand in her own. "You'll never get married again, hopefully, and now I've missed it. My one son. My only child."

Kylo rolls his eyes, groaning and looking over at his mother. "Yes, I'm only going to get married once and that's what disappoints you? More than anything?"

Leia fixes a level glare on Kylo, her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised. "Do you want to talk about everything else that you've done, young man? Because that's a conversation long overdue."

"I don't wish to fight with you right now, Mother. Especially not in front of Rey. My crimes have nothing to do with her and she doesn't need to be involved in the process. That's part of why I never wanted our marriage publicized. She's good. She doesn't deserve to have her name dragged through the mud," Kylo says, looking at his mother with eyes that are almost pleading.

At his side, Rey draws in a breath, looking at Kylo in confusion. He's never told her that before. He's mentioned that it would be better for her to not be married to him, said that people would judge her for it, but he's never spoken like that. "I married you knowing what you've done."

Kylo looks up at her, shaking his head with an angry look. "I don't care if you knew. You were never involved and you knew that if it came down to it then you would kill me. You're not involved."

"There's no reason for Rey to be involved at all. She's still somewhat of a hero around these parts already. You don't need to worry. Rey will be protected. Especially when people learn she's my daughter-in-law," Leia says, a smile directed at Rey and the girl feels her heart swell. Nobody's ever called her their daughter in any way so the words mean a lot. "I'm still mad at you both that I wasn't able to be at the wedding."

Kylo sighs, slumping a bit on the bed. "I was nearly killed by First Order troops for protecting the Resistance. Can't I at least get a reprieve, if only temporary?"

Leia doesn't get a chance to respond before there's the sound of wild beeping as BB-8 comes rushing into the medbay room, followed closely by Finn and Poe.

"Sorry, she had to know that you were okay," Finn says, not sounding sorry at all as BB-8 rolls towards Rey quickly, beeping so frantically that even Rey hesitates before she can understand and respond. "Poe might've dropped the w word so she knows what happened between you and Kylo."

 _Can't believe that you would marry him. Him, Rey!? Him!? You are so much better than that. Even if you think he is attractive. I heard you when you were sleeping-_

"Whoa!" Poe says, holding up a hand at the same time that Rey drops Kylo's hand and takes a step towards BB-8, not sure how she's going to stop the droid from talking but knowing that she has to. "Boundaries, BB-8, remember? Boundaries."

Leia stares at the droid from her spot next to the bed and Kylo just slumps further down. "This is why our marriage was a secret. This was why I went to the Dark Side. My family is crazy. I knew this would happen. I _knew_ this would happen," Kylo mutters.

 _Sorry! But you got married? Without me? C3-PO was telling me that when Anakin and Padmé got married on Naboo even he and R2-D2 got to attend. How come you didn't invite me? I could've been there. I could've witnessed. I could've been your flower droid!? Don't you think I would've been a great flower droid?_

Rey shakes her head, kneeling down so that she can talk to the droid easily as the droid's beeps range in emotion from anger to confusion and ending on sadness as the droid lowers his head to look at the floor. "Oh, BB-8. I'm so sorry. Me and Kylo didn't invite anybody! It was spur of the moment and we had to get back quickly. I'm sorry. You would've been a perfect flower droid."

"Rey, it's a droid," Kylo mumbles from his spot on the bed and Poe gives him a scowl.

"Watch what you say about him," Poe says as BB-8 swings up to look at Kylo, giving him the angriest look that the droid can give.

Kylo shakes his head, letting out a breath as Rey re-draws BB-8's attention back to her. "I'm sorry for him too."

 _You don't need to apologize for him. Only for the fact that you had a wedding_ alone! _I've never been to a wedding! It sounds like it would be so much fun!_

"I'm sorry," Rey says and she feels rather surreal at the fact that she married one of the Resistance's biggest enemies and everybody just seems to be upset that they weren't invited to the wedding.

Leia lets out a breath. "Well, there's only one thing to do isn't there?"

"Don't suggest that," Kylo says as Rey stands up, looking over at her mother-in-law, ready to do anything if people won't be upset with them over this. "Really, Mother, if you have any mercy in your body, you won't suggest that."

Leia gives her son a look and then turns to Rey with a benevolent smile. "We just have to throw another wedding for you."

Kylo sighs as Rey's face lights up. It's the perfect way that everybody can be invited to the wedding. BB-8 lets out an excited beep which makes Poe laugh, Finn looks almost sick and Kylo looks like he'd rather be back on the planet that's no longer there. "Really, Rey, next time just leave me. Don't bother rescuing me."

"That's perfect, though! Then everybody will be able to attend. And people can see that you're not really as bad as you wanted them to think. Will you cry when you see me again?" Rey asks mischievously, making even Finn laugh this time.

"Obedient as a cat," Kylo says again, staring up at the ceiling. "This is why, Rey. This is why things were a secret. There's not this much laughter in the First Order."

Rey's smile could light up the sun as she leans in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his lips, loosening him slightly. "Welcome home, Kylo. Now, do you want your mother to throw us a ceremony at Varykino?"

"That would be perfect. And you're right. The publicity would be just what we need. I'll get started right away. You can help me, Rey. I'd love to get to know you even more."

Even Kylo can't deny either of the women that pleasure as BB-8 whistles enthusiastically at the thought of another wedding. And if it will make people think better of him for Rey's sake then he'll take it. Rey tangles their fingers again as she begins chatting with his mother. From the corner, Poe is kneeling down to talk to BB-8, agreeing about it being the flower droid. Finn is looking at Rey and Kylo without animosity in his eyes and what could almost be fondness.

Welcome home indeed, he thinks.


End file.
